Vortex
Summary Vortex is an ancient ghost with the ability to control the weather on a global scale. He used his powers to cause mass destruction on the Earth over the course of centuries. Vortex was eventually captured by the Observant High Council, only to be freed by Vlad Plasmius during his trial. Vlad intended to force Vortex to serve him, only for the weather ghost to turn against him and once again attempt to wreak havok on the planet. Vortex would only be stopped after being outsmarted by Danny Phantom, who turned his powers against him. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B Name: Vortex Origin: Danny Phantom Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old Classification: Weather Ghost Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Ectoplasm Manipulation, Surface Scaling, Heat Generation, Aura, Fire Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Telekinesis, Weather Manipulation, Intangibility, Invisibility, Body Control, Duplication, Possession, Biological Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Data Manipulation, Fusionism, Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Durability Negation (Ghost attacks effect the mind and soul), Power Bestowal, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Combat inapplicable), Spatial Manipulation (Combat inapplicable), Time Manipulation (Combat inapplicable), Regeneration (Low-Godly for his ectoplasmic body, High-Mid for his core), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 6 and 7), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Non-Corporeal, Weapon Creation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Large Size (Type 0 to 1, eventually 4 as the Perfect Storm), Likely Disease Inducement (Exposure to ectoplasmic energy has shown to cause sickness such as ecto acne which can lead to death). Resistance to: Mind Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation (Ghosts can easily resist the effects of Ember McLain's music which can control the minds and emotions of hundreds of students and the entire female population of Amity Park, Can withstand attacks from other ghosts that effect the mind), Disease Manipulation (Ghosts are uneffected by the ghost mosquitoes' bite which caused the students at Danny's school to become sick), Power Nullification (The Spectral Berometer that was designed to cancel out his powers was incapable of completely blocking them), Soul Manipulation (Can withstand attacks from other ghosts that effect the soul) Attack Potency: Small Country level+ (Casually created a planetary storm) Speed: At least FTL (Much faster then season 3 Vlad Plasmius) Lifting Strength: At least Class K Striking Strength: Small Country Class+ Durability: Small Country level+ (Can survive his own attacks) Stamina: High (Can unleash powerful storms with little to no effort and maintain them) Range: Planetary Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Average Standard Tactics: While he possesses the standard powers of a ghost such as Invisibility, Intangibility, Possession and will use them if the situation calls for it. Vortex's main form of combat is using his weather powers to send powerful blasts of wind to blow his opponent away, fire electricity and ice beams to shock or freeze them. He has been shown to use telekinesis on his foe to hold them in place in order to hit them. Lastly, he also uses his body control ability to change his form and duplicate himself, making up to three extra copies. Weaknesses: Ghosts are physically incapable of interacting with the real world unless they make themselves a physical form. While invisible, ghosts can be seen using infered vision due to there bodies giving off heat, They can be harmed and have their powers nullified by the effects of Blood Blossoms, Ecto-ranium, and Anti-Ghost Technology like the Specter Deflector. Overconfident. Feats: * Wiped out entire cities * Disrupted weather patterns across the entire planet and created a planetary storm. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Ectoplasm Manipulation: Ghosts can generate their own unique ecto energy. They can use it to create blasts of energy, create forcefields and other weapon constructs. They are able to change their energy into electricity, heat, light, plasma and use it to alter the weather on a small scale. This energy not only effects the body on a moleculer level, it also effects the mind and soul. Ghosts are even capable using this energy to create their own pocket dimensions made entirely out of their energy however this ability is not combat related. * Regeneration: A Ghost is made up of their visible ectoplasmic body and an unseen core that is in turn made up of its consciousness; If their ectoplasmic body is completely destroyed they can create a new body from their core, and if their core & consciousness get scattered among with their ectoplasmic body being completely destroyed they can come back within minutes by pulling their consciousness back together, restoring their core and then making a new ectoplasmic body. * Body Control: Ghosts can create bodies for themeselves made out of their energy and consciousness and manipulate it at will. They can make these forms tangible in order to interact with the real world, can make extra limbs, create duplicates by spliting themselves, change their body parts into weapons such as blades, hammers, ropes and more. They can control their bodies on a moleculer level which allows them to change into smoke, fire or pure energy, and If forcibly turned into a different substance like snot or jelly, ghosts can change themselves back by altering their molecules. * Invisibility: While a ghosts core is naturally invisible, their forms are not. Howver they have the power to turn themselves invisible which allows them to surprise or get away from their foe, or sneak into places unseen. If a ghost is touching someone else, they can pass on the invisiblity as well. * Intangibility: Ghosts are non-corporeal beings that exist on a different plane of existance. This allows them to phase through anything in the real world. While in a physical form, ghosts are able to turn their bodies intagible. Like a few of their other powers, they can pass it on to any person or object they are touching. * Possession: More commenly known as Overshadowing within the the verse, this power allows ghosts to take possession of a living being, inanimate object, data, or other ghosts simple by entering said being or object. Doing this allows the ghost to take over the hosts mind and their body on a moleculer level, and allows them to remove other ghosts or the soul. They can even fuse themselves with whatever they are possessing and take over completely. Ghosts can also take possession of a person while they are sleeping and interact with their dreams. Like a few of their other powers, they can take others with them to possess another as long as they are touching them. * Immortality: Ghosts are immortal beings made up of ectoplasic energy plus consciousness, unable to die through normal means like age, destruction of their physical form or lack of oxygen or food. If their core is damaged beyond repair, ghosts can infect other beings with their essence which allows them to recreate themselves around the target effectively taking over their bodies and replacing their consciousness. * Telekinesis: While not all ghosts possesses natural telekinesis, they can cover objects or infuse them with their ecto energy which allows them to take control of the object. * Weather Manipulation: While ghosts are capable of causing small scale weather effects, Vortex is the only ghost that is able to fully control the weather on a global scale. Vortex's very being is inside the storms he creates, dubbing himself the "Perfect Storm" once he spread himself across the entire planet. He is able to create and control ice, generate extreme cold from his body that freezes the area around him, generate extreme heat from his body that is able to mealt entire buildings, fire beams of heat or lighting from his eyes and summon lightning from the clouds. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Tier 6 Category:Flight Users Category:Ectoplasm Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Heat Users Category:Aura Users Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Weather Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Possession Users Category:Dream Users Category:Data Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Soul Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Nickelodeon Category:Danny Phantom Category:Biology Users Category:Disease Users